White Reflection
by Juunigatsu
Summary: Songfic. Song is by Two-Mix and the song was heard in Gundam Wing "Endless Waltz". Thomas/Fiona shippiness sap.


White Reflection

Notes: This is a songfic and it was Thomas/Fiona, Song is _"White Reflection" _By Two mix! You probably heard this song in Gundam Wing _"Endless Waltz!" _

I wrote this because my last Thomas/Fiona I got a handful of people saying "V/F 4ever!" Please spare me. Forever, that is how you spell it. Flame me or saying "V/F forever" again will result me writing another Van/Raven hentai. Pissing people is my pleasure and yes I'm a sadist.

Lyrics are in italics.

________________________________________________________________

__

I feel your love…reflection

mitsumekaesu hitomi ni

egaite haruka na Never ending Story

__

(I feel your love… reflection

In your eyes as they gaze back into mine

Writing a distant, never ending story)

~*~

It was 1:00 am in the morning. The empty corridors of the Ultrasaurer are lighten up. Thomas walks alone calmly taking a deep breath nervously. He couldn't sleep. Ever since he met Fiona, she always preoccupied his thoughts. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He have a inkling she wouldn't feel mutual for him. After she have Van. She have him to protect her and be by her side. To have love for Van…she is his hero. Thomas is just a friend to her…or perhaps chop liver.

~*~

__

kanashimi mo itami mo 

furikiru you ni habataku

anata ga kureta tsubasa wo 

kono mune ni hirogete

(As if throwing off the sadness and pain, 

I flap my wings,

and in my heart, I spread wide

the wings of courage that you've given to me. )

~*~

He sigh to himself. What could I do? He thought to himself helplessly. Maybe I just wait until it just passes over…

His direction to where he was going is typical. He is heading towards Fiona bedroom where she is now currently sleeping. He isn't thinking of a dirty thought. He just want to go there and check on her to see that she was sleeping safely. He always concerned with her well being. He even end up in the hospital of her a week. He chuckled lightly about that accident. The things I do for her and look how I end up…

He was just a few yard from her room. Suddenly she hears a short piercing scream. The scream belongs to Fiona and later he heard she was being muffled and then later silenced. Thomas hurriedly rush to her room.

Her bed is empty and the window next to it is wide open wide. He glances in many directions to look for her but she disappeared. He ran towards the window and see a group of different types of zoids band together disappearing over the horizon.

Fiona has been abducted….

~*~

Ah… kakegaenai ai no kodou wo 

setsunaku kuruoshiku kanjite itai

(Ah...I want to feel the beat of this irreplaceable love 

so much, it's heart-wrenching and maddening.)

~*~

Thomas rushed to the hanger and stirred Dee from her sleep mode. There is no time to awaken the Guardian Force for help. If he did it would be to late by then and Fiona would be gone forever never to be found again. If he left right now, he would catch up to her kidnappers and rescue her, himself. It was simple as that. 

He follows their tracks on their radar. He is a little left behind about a few miles but he could catch up and follow them no less. He could follow them and rescue Fiona from harm and things would get back to normal. As long she won't get hurt, everything would be okay…

~*~

__

I feel your love…reflection

atsuku yume wo kasanete 

ayamachi osorezu ni

motomeau seishun!

(I feel your love… reflection 

passionately uniting our dreams into one, 

in our youth, 

we seek each other out, 

without being afraid of our own faults!)

~*~

Fiona is scared and frighten. She is abducted by mysterious men who is bigger and stronger than her. They have her tied up and gagged. She shivered by the night's cold. Who is going to help and rescue me? She cried to herself silently. She struggle to look out the window. She has feeling that someone is following the her abductors to rescue her. She is right! Far away behind is a Dibison that is piloted by Thomas. She didn't care to wonder why he is up at this hour, she just want him to rescue her! If she wasn't gagged, she would have scream his name for help!

~*~

__

I feel your love…reflection

mitsumekaesu hitomi ni

egaite haruka na Never ending Story

I feel your love… reflection

In your eyes as they gaze back into mine

Writing a distant, never ending story

~*~

Her kidnappers has taken her to a their hideout which it was a cabin in the middle of a desert. The pilot of the zoid she was in, drag her out and into the cabin. There is a bigger guy who is probably the leader waiting for them. When all the group has gathered inside which total about six men they presented her to the leader. The leader leered at her, giving her a weird look in the eye. She doesn't like the gleam in his dark eyes,

"So this is the Zoidian, the Dark Kraiser has us paid to kidnap?"

There is a murmuring agreement. He grip her chin to make her face up to him. 

"I wonder why he ever so want this girl…now seeing she so pretty I now know why…" He said gruffly and huskily and lick his lips. Fiona sweats in fear, knowing what this dirty leader has in mind. In her mind she is screaming, "Thomas help me!"

Meanwhile Thomas is gaining on them and is thinking the same thing. He finally caught to them and sees their hideout cabin. The abductors zoids were just standing there, so he take this that they were not inside. He took aim and fires a torpedo at one of them and blast it to pieces.

~*~

__

afuredasu omoi wo

suhada de sotto tsutaeru

yasashiku nareru tsuyosa wo 

dakishimeru mitai ni...

(We quietly express our overflowing emotions

with our bare skin,

as if to embrace 

the strength to be gentle…)

Ah hageshiku yureugoku jidai wo 

ketataku shinayaka ni koete yukitai

(Ah... Ah, I want to hold my head up high,

And lithely go beyond this violent era! )

~*~

The commotion cause the leader on what he is going to Fiona. One of the men shouted frankly, "We're being assaulted by the Guardian Force!"  
The leader frowned and angrily he said, "Attack the fool!"

Thomas took no time to wait for them to get inside their zoids. He have Dee to prepare and set fire using the "Burn Out!" weapon. All the zoids were destroy and most of the men retreated. He get out of his zoid and ran to the cabin with his favorite big gun held in his arms.

Inside he found the leader held Fiona in his arms literally squeezing the life out of her. He held a gun in his hands and he told Thomas he would shoot her brains out if he step any closer or tires to shoot him.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Thomas said gently. "Just let the girl go. You will arrested but you will be let go. Just let the girl go free and-"

The leader stubbornly says no and yells at him to leave and even swears foully. 

"How about if I put my weapon down?" Thomas tries negotiate and he does just that. The leader calms down a bit but he wouldn't let Fiona go. Thomas tries to think of a way without him hurting her with a scratch. An idea came to him and calmly he offered, "I pay you a lot more than your current boss offered you…"  
"How much?!" He replied rather rudely.

"A lot than you can imagine…" 

The leader enticed with his greed, slowly let go of Fiona. Thomas use this moment of his vulnerability. He took out a dagger in his pocket and threw it at his leg. The leader let go of Fiona entirely and Thomas ran to untie her. The leader growling menacingly now, charges to attack him but Thomas anticipated and kick him in the groin and attacked him to knocked him unconscious. (A/N: He is solider, he knows how to fight!)

"Are you okay Fiona?" He ask her worriedly as she became free from her bonds. 

"Yeah I'm alright…let go back to the base I need sleep." She answered a bit shakily.   
"Alright." 

They get inside the Dibison and he drove her home.

~*~

I feel your love…reflection

yurushiaeru shinjitsu

kuchidzuke kawashitara

mou nanimo iranai!

(I feel your love…reflection

The truth that we share

As long as we exchange kisses,

we don't need anything else anymore!)

~*~

The next day in the morning, Fiona reported to everyone and the high authority on what happen last night. Everyone took this as the sign that the Dark Krasier is getting highly ambitious about finding the Zoid Eve. They theorize that he is looking for the Zoid Eve powers or something to rule all over Zi.

They gave out the order that Fiona was to be monitored and be guarded under high security. Even with the high security she can't help but to feel helpless and anxious all the time….not even Van can't help her feel better. (A/N: Hahaha to you Van/Fiona fans!)

~*~

I feel your love…reflection

akiramenai jounetsu

shinjite tsuranuku Never ending Story 

I feel your love… reflection

We'll stand firm and fight, 

believing in the passion we'll never give up. It's our never ending story

~*~

Thomas notice her anxiety and this bothers him a lot. He wish he could help her. He wish he could make feel at least safe and unworried. He thinks of an excuse to find a way to talk to her. Maybe some snacks and tea would do! He gathers them from the kitchen and puts them on a silver tray and carried it to her room. Luckily Fiona is in there taking a break from work. He knocks and addressed to her politely, "Miss Fiona?" 

"Thomas is that you? You may come in." She was sitting by her table doing some paper work. He entered and he offered her the tray of food. "I-I-I," He starts to stuttered. He took a breath and said with more courage, "I brought this for you." And he blushes

"For me? Thank you." And she took the tray eagerly.

He took a seat and Fiona then said, "I want to thank you for rescuing me last night. " Thomas was blushing even more and if it could happen he would turn into a puddle of goo. 

"Y-you're welcome."

There is pause. Thomas knows she is still worried and so he asked her, "Is there still something bothering you?"

"I-I can't help that I going to be the destruction of this world…and then everyone will be blaming me."  
"It's not your fault for being yourself."  
"I'm the death of everyone! don't you see? The Dark Krasier wants me for power. He orders Hitlz to destroy everything we live for because of his quest for the Zoid Eve and I'm the key to it! Everything has to be my fault." She sigh. Thomas frown and tries to think of a way to console her but the words in his mind is jumbled up…

~*~

I feel your love reflection

atsuku yume wo kasanete

ayamachi osorezu ni

motomeau seishun!

(I feel your love reflection

passionately uniting our dreams into one,

in our youth, we seek each other out,

without being afraid of our own faults!)

~*~

"Fiona…you had to look on the bright side…I don't know much about your powers…it could be the means of the end of our lives…but…" He gets up to leave the room. "That is why the Guardian Force is formed, I think, To prevent that from happening. That power inside could also be the one to save our lives as well, who knows? Always have faith in hope and pray for the best. I will try my best to protect you as well with my very life." That is all he had to say for her now. He ran out of ideas. (A/N: And so am I.) 

Before he leaves out the door, he could feel small cool hands wrap around his. He turns around to see Fiona smiling at him warmly. She steps up on her tippy toes to hug and embrace him. Thomas was speechless foe a moment, blushing like mad. 

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up!" She said.

~*~

__

I feel your love.. reflection 

mitsumekaesu hitomi ni egaite haruka na Never ending Story

(I feel your love.. reflection 

In your eyes as they gaze back into mine 

Writing a distant, never ending story)

  
~*~

****

~*~The End~*~


End file.
